City of Legend: Chapter 7
by PTL-Series
Summary: Ingrid and Barbara come to see Derek's new home and life...


  


**Previously on "City of Legend"**   
_Derek's family knows that he is alive and is readying themselves to go see him. Others are notifying friends and collegues as the news of his miraculous survival spreads....It is a time of thankfulness for all._

And now... the show. 

They had spent the rest of the day putting up the swing and then spending the night again watching movies and sleeping in each other's arms. 

It was late the next morning and both of them were in the back tending to the cemetery, neither one of them seeing the car drive up or park as two women exited the back and started toward them. 

"You look a little hot there, Mister Rayne." Micha teased, sprinkling some water over onto him and chuckling when he had turned and it ended up hitting him in the face to drip down his chin. 

Derek wiped at the water with the back of his hand. 

"Not anymore," he replied. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed figures on the other side of the cemetery gate. 

"Were you expecting visitors?" 

Micha chuckled and shook her head at his response, only to look at where he indicated and frown thoughtfully when the two women came into view "I..." 

_Oh no._

She turned to Derek and felt herself flush. It was his family - and she was a total mess! 

The older of the two women walked a bit faster, now spotting him and a smile growing on her face. There was an equal expression on the other woman's face even as she moved to keep up with the first as they approached the small iron gate. 

"Mother," Derek exclaimed as he moved towards her "You're early. Why didn't you call? We would have come to get you." 

_And cleaned up..._ Micha thought, also standing and managing a welcoming smile as the women both went to hug Derek and fuss over him. 

"I could not wait another moment and arraigned for an earlier flight." Barbara said, cupping his face before hugging him "I'm so glad you're alive and well." 

"As am I." Ingrid assured him, kissing him on the cheek but stepping back to let their mother continue to assure herself that it was in fact true and not a dream. 

Derek returned their hugs and held both of his mother's hands firmly in his own. 

"I'm fine." he assured her. 

"You're.. gardening." Ingrid said with some surprise. 

Derek shrugged and smiled at her sheepishly. "Someone had to." 

Ingrid then looked at the woman standing a slight distance behind him, smiling in greeting even as she realized the more than striking resemblance she had to Julia Walker "And having someone to garden with is quite enjoyable." 

"It helps," Derek admitted "a lot." 

She held out her hand "I'm Ingrid, Derek's sister." 

"I.. yes, I know." Micha admitted shyly, stepping up to place her hand into the nun's before Ingrid settled her other hand over the younger woman's and patted it. 

"And this is my mother, Barbara." Derek added. 

Micha nodded to her in greeting before the woman smiled and, surprising even her children, went over to hug her. 

"Thank you." she murmured next to Micha's ear before lowering her arms and stepping back into the semblance of the usual quiet woman that most saw her as. 

And darned if she didn't feel her ears turning a dark shade of red, Micha thought as she swallowed and found her voice. 

"Did... do you have bags..?" She asked, looking toward where the car was parked. 

"Oh," Derek said suddenly "I'll get them." 

He took Michaela's hand and put his free arm around his mother. "Come and see the house. It's amazing." 

She squeezed his hand and looked at Ingrid, not wanting to intrude on their time together, but the nun merely smiled and walked beside her and looked at the house thoughtfully. Once they neared the car she looked back at the area Micha and Derek had been in and asked her curiously "Was this once a church?" 

The driver of the car got out and went to unlock the trunk and Micha gave Derek's hand another squeeze before releasing it to let him retrieve the bags as she turned to nod at Ingrid "We're pretty sure it was, or rather the house was built where a church once stood." 

Derek took care of paying the driver and lifted the bags starting toward the house as the other man drove away. "Sacred ground I suspect." 

"Feels like it." Ingrid agreed as they headed toward the house, Micha opening the door and holding it open for them to enter before bringing up the rear and getting one of the bags from Derek's hand and carrying it. 

_At least_, she thought gratefully, _their rooms were ready_. 

"I found the plans to it a couple of days ago." She admitted as she started toward the stairway. 

Both Ingrid and Barbara followed her as she went up the stairs, looking all around at the almost colonial decor and construction of the place. 

"The library is almost as good as ours was," Derek said with a grin as he followed them up. 

"Oh?" Ingrid asked, fascinated. 

They made it to the two rooms and Micha opened each door, letting them chose which they wanted. Barbara took the first one and Ingrid moved into the one next to it, both women complimenting the decor and space to each. 

"You have a lovely home here." Barbara said. 

"Thank you." Micha replied a little shyly. 

"It'll be lovely when she finishes her own decorating touches. Most of this was her Aunt's, but it's starting to look more like her day by day." 

Barbara looked at her thoughtfully, then looked at the house before nodding approval "I look forward to it." 

"You must have had a long trip," Micha offered "Why don't visit with Derek and I'll go make some tea to enjoy." 

And give herself enough time to get it together and stop mentally shaking in her boots about meeting his family, although she didn't say that out loud. 

"That sounds good," Derek agreed, giving her an encouraging smile. "I'll finish the tour and then we can go out on the terrace." 

She nodded, returning the smile, and then excused herself to go downstairs. 

Ingrid turned to her brother, the question clearly in her gaze even as she commented "She seems very nice." 

"Oh she is," Derek confirmed. "Though I think you two are bringing out her shy side. I never realized she really had that until now." 

She couldn't help it and raised her eyebrow at her brother. There was a wealth of knowing in the look she gave him but she continued to not make any other comment other than "Oh?" 

Barbara, though, sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him thoughtfully "She looks familiar." 

"You've probably seen pictures of her twin, Julia Walker." Derek told her. He waited for this to be absorbed before continuing. 

Ingrid looked at him, having called him at one time after Julia's death because of the effect it had been having on him. It had actually been the anniversary of the woman's death that Ingrid had called and her brother had come to listen to what she had had to say. 

"But there's more to it, isn't there?" she asked, sitting beside their mother. 

"Yes," Derek admitted "There was a prophecy in a book Michaela's aunt owned, regarding reuniting of two spirits that were actually one. Something happened after we read about that and Julia's spirit merged with hers." 

He wasn't so sure how this might go over with two women who both held such faith in their religion. However, they both had broader experiences, so perhaps it wouldn't seem so outlandish. 

Ingrid turned her gaze toward the doorway. As hesitant as the woman had been when they had arrived, Ingrid had seen a measure of recognition in her eyes when she had spotted the nun. But she couldn't help remembering her brother's feelings for Julia and both wondered and felt concern on the emotional impact on both of them if what Derek said had truly happened. If, somehow, Julia were alive again and now a part of someone else. 

Barbara, on the other hand, had seen things within the Legacy that had shown her long ago that things were possible, and she herself had not known of Derek's unspoken feelings for the women before her death in Ireland. 

"Well, anything is possible." She said. After all, there wasn't anything in the Bible saying it was impossible.   
  


Micha had washed up as best she could in the kitchen before making the tea and was thankful she hadn't been as dirty as she had first thought. 

_But that didn't mean she wasn't still nervous._

The kettle whistled behind her and she moved to pour the contents into a formal tea pot and ready the drink tray.   
  
  


Derek nodded at his mother's words and turned his eyes on Ingrid. 

"Everything is fine." he assured his sister, seeing the worry in her eyes. 

He then leaned over and kissed her cheek. "This is right, trust me." 

"No confusion?" she asked low so only he could hear her. After all, she was the one that knew more about how he had been effected by Ireland. It was obvious to her that he cared for the woman but was it her or the memory of the one he had lost so many years ago? 

"None," Derek replied softly and confidently. He touched his sister's cheek. 

"No worries." he added. 

She smiled then and returned his gesture "In that case, I shall be doubly glad, my Brother. It seems the weight has lessened from your shoulders so perhaps it should be thrice glad." 

Derek smiled at her, "It has indeed. Shall we go finish the tour?" 

She stood as did Barbara "Let's make sure we have Micha with us before seeing that grand library though." 

"All right." Derek agreed and he lead them on a quick tour ending on the covered terrace overlooking the garden. 

"We put the swing in ourselves." he told them. 

"Gardening and maintainance." Barbara commented, as if that said more for her than her son actually coming right out and saying he was going to be staying here on a permanant basis. 

Micha came out just then carrying the tray "I thought I saw you all passing in the hallway." 

Derek took the tray from her and placed it on a glass top table.. 

"My mother seems a bit amazed by my handiness." he told her with a grin as he started pouring tea. 

Barbara and Ingrid sat on the swing, each testing it together before looking pleased with it. Micha's lips quirked as she sat in another chair and gave Derek a humorous look "They're used to you in suits and getting a groundskeeper." 

"Well, I'm not completely inept." he said as he fixed tea the way each liked it and handed the cups out. He then put the place of snacks on a smaller table all four could easily reach. 

"Though, I'm not opposed to groundskeepers." he added with a smile. He had to admit he did like doing these things with her though. 

The ladies chuckled at that and Micha tilted her head to the side "I thought it was a butler that did cooking and all kinds of things that you wanted to bribe into moving in." 

Ingrid chuckled again, knowing exactly who she refered to "Jonathan." 

"Who I hear has been a veritible bear." Barbara admitted "Going around to the men rebuilding the House and informing them that 'Mister Rayne would not like that there'. I believe he's making sure the workers make an actual replica and that was before he would have found out you survived." 

And if truth be told, she found herself wondering if her son was going to return to being the Precept of the House or even return to the Legacy. She just didn't bring up this question, in case his lady friend wasn't aware of the Legacy in detail. 

Derek laughed softly. "I can imagine. Though I think he could learn to be happy elsewhere." 

Then he looked at Michaela. "Lots of help gives you more time for other pursuits. Though if I had to pick between the grounds keeper and Jonathan, I'd have to take Jonathan. I'm sure he can weed with the best of them." 

She sipped from her cup before answering easily and with a grin "If you want Jonathan here, give him a call. He just can't do our personal projects." 

"Okay." Derek agreed amiably. 

The next hour passed with the three women getting to know each other a little more and with Derek's family relating memories of times past. It wasn't until Ingrid looked up and noticed so much time had passed that she realized they could have very had other plans. 

"We didn't interrupt anything did we?" she asked belatedly. 

"Nothing that couldn't wait a little while." Derek assured her. 

Which was the truth. They had set aside today to do things around the house. The luncheon with the foster home wasn't until tomorrow, but since Derek's family had come early, Micha figured she could go on her own and come right back so that they wouldn't be leaving the two alone. 

"Have you eaten dinner?" she asked since it was so close to dinner time. 

"We could make something or go out," Derek offered "I should warn you if we cook you'll probably be put to work." 

A look of embarrisment and horror filled Micha's eyes but she lowered them, glad they had been outside and that she could maybe claim a sunburn for the redness there. 

_First impression and his mother is going to think I'm a slave driver_, she mentally groaned. 

She looked at the liquid in her cup and wondered what the odds were that the ground would have mercy and open up for her. 

Ingrid shot Derek a look as Barbara took a sip of her tea and then spoke. 

"I doubt she would do that unless we asked to help, which we would. But why not let us take you two out?" 

Derek raised a curious eyebrow at his sister. 

_Where was that hole?_ Micha thought, looking at the ground while chewing a little on her bottom lip. 

"That sounds lovely." Derek answered. He looked at Michaela for her response and noticed how red she was. He frowned slightly and took her hand squeezing it tightly. 

"Would you mind if we went to go change?" Barbara asked, standing and setting her cup down on the table "The tea was a great relief after the plane ride, Micha." 

She had directed her question and compliment to Micha and the younger woman looked up, her reaction to Derek's words from just seconds ago well hidden as she replied. 

"Of course not." Micha said and managing a quiet smile "And thank you." 

"We'll return shortly, meet you here." Derek's mother then straightened before turning to slip her arm through Ingrid's as the two women excused herself and walked toward the house. 

"We should probably change too," Derek said to Michaela, "I need to take a quick shower." 

"All right." She agreed, slippng her hand out of his as she stood to gather the dishes. 

Derek started towards the door and then stopped turning to look at her "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, I didn't mean to." 

Her back was to him as she straightened, tray in hand. She had just wanted to make a good first impression, she thought, and she had ended up dirty, sweaty and now... 

She swallowed and made sure her voice was clear "It's okay." 

_Even if it wasn't really._

Derek moved to her side and took the tray from her. 

"No it's not." he told her. 

"Please give me back the tray so I can clean up." 

"The dishes can wait." he assured her. 

"Right now, I need to know that you are going to be all right. I'd never purposely do anything to hurt you, you know that don't you?" 

She met his gaze and swallowed before admitting "I know, but that doesn't mean that I wanted to make a good impression and so far she's seen me playing in dirt and now thinks she's going to be put to work if we have dinner here." 

"I wanted it to be perfect...." 

"No she doesn't," Derek assured her. "And things are going to be perfect. They are perfect. My momther doesn't care about a little dirt and my family knows me well enough to know when I'm teasing. They think you are quite charming." 

"They do?" she asked, chewing her bottom lip. She hadn't realized just how much it would mean to her to have his family's approval and a part of her was even worried that Julia might have become a factor... 

"Yes they do." Derek assured her. 

"Do you.. do you want a gardener to finish our... yard work?" she asked suddenly, remembering his talk of a grounds keeper. The part of her that had Julia's memories knew he was used to suits and ties and... well, grounds keepers. And although he looked like he was enjoying their work together, she didn't want him to think he had to do it, or continue to if he didn't want to. 

"No, not unless you start making me do it alone. I like working beside you." 

She shook her head gently. She didn't want to leave him to do it alone and liked working with her two, and the slight smile that had started with his comment about his mother and sister's opinion of her grew now at hearing his answer. 

"I like it too." She admitted, holding out her hands for the dishes "And thank you." 

"Come on let's go in." Derek said still carrying the dishes and starting toward the house. 

Micha slipped her arm through one of his and got one of the dishes from the tray to carry before laying her head on his shoulder and walking with him. It hadn't escaped her notice he had taken it and not given it back but she   
couldn't help thinking it was sweet too. 

Derek carried the tray into the kitchen, resisting the temptation to smile and thank her for lightening the load, because it was a tad bit heavy. He put the tray down by the sink and took the dish from her hand putting it in the sink. 

"I can carry it next time." Micha offered with a smile twitching at the edges of her mouth. 

"What and give me worries about my manhood?" Derek teased. 

Michaela took a step toward him and stood on tip toe before kissing him ever so softly on the lips and murmuring "Shouldn't be worried about that. I was going to test it for you another way." 

Derek raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, really? Well, in that case, we'll talk about the dishes later." 

She grinned a little and went back down on to the flat of her foot as she tilted her head sideways "That anxious to get cleaned up, hmm?" 

Derek chuckled, "Well we could do that together too you know." 

She sighed with the same grin "That could have run along my plan for tonight but I don't think either one of us would be comfortable with me trying to seduce you, with your family under the same roof." 

"Well, it might be a bit awkward," Derek admitted. "Perhaps, we can work things so they'd never know." 

"Hmm, there's an idea." She said thoughtfully, turning and leading him toward the hallway "Something to contemplate while eating. But we better get cleaned up now or they'll be ready and wondering what's keeping us." 

"True, Ingrid stopped taking ages to get ready when she chose her current profession." 

They were at the stairs and, hearing her name and being at the top of the stairs, Ingrid smiled humorously "And my clothes seem to get me into places sooner. I was going to walk in your lovely garden if you don't mind." 

Micha returned her smile "Of course not. We'll be right down." 

"Oh, no rush." Ingrid assured her, letting them pass first before desending the stairs "I have also grown accustomed to waiting on others since I chose my current profession." 

"You certainly couldn't be referring to me," Derek commented with a grin as he started up the stairs. "Though mother has always been a bit slow on that end of things. 

"If I weren't a nun, I'd have to call you a smart donkey's hind quarters." Ingrid retorted dryly "And I suspect you have a comeback for that as well." 

She was now at the foot of the stairs and looked up at them before shaking her head humorously and then walk toward the back door. 

"You two are siblings." Micha quipped, refering to their teasing each other. 

"Of course," Derek said. "It is my job to keep her on her toes." 

Micha chuckled, refering to their height difference "You do that to me literally sometimes but I thought it was my job to keep you on yours?" 

"It is." Derek told her. 

"Goody." She quipped, wiggling her eyebrows before grinning "I shall remember and endeavor. Dressy or casual?" 

She was refering to wanting to know how she should dress for dinner, Derek knowing more along the lines of what his mother would probably wear than she. 

"Hmm," Derek said thoughtfully "Ingrid really doesn't help does she? I'd say sort of semi dressy." 

"It's a good thing you went shopping then." She admitted before they made it to their rooms, each across the hallway from the other "And I'll try not to take forever hating all my clothes to meet you downstairs in... twenty minutes?" 

"All right." Derek agreed before heading to his room. He showered shaved and dressed then headed downstairs.   
  
  


Barbara Rayne came down the stairs a few minutes later, meeting him in the livingroom. 

"I don't think I've seen you this... content before." she noted, seeing his relaxed and easy manner, obviously familiar and comfortable in this house. 

"I'm not sure I ever was." Derek replied with a sheepish smile. 

"I'm glad." his mother admitted "You always did carry the weight of your father's death and responsibility too heaviliy." 

Derek tilted his head and looked at her for a moment. "I just did what I had to do." 

"What you felt you had to do." his mother corrected him gently, before stepping up to him and patting his cheek "Now you can do what you need to do. Where is your lady friend?" 

"Getting read to go." Derek told her. In his mind he had to do all of it, no matter what anyone else thought. 

"Ready to go." Micha corrected, having heard that part of their conversation and entering the living room to greet them both. 

She had opted for a basic black dress, not sure where they were going but not too dressy or too simple, and her hair up in a low knot. 

"I stand corrected." Derek replied "Shall I go get Ingrid?" 

"You stand handsome." Micha complimented him, just as the back door opened and Ingrid entered. 

"Always on time." their mother commented as her daughter joined them and looked to Derek "I believe we're ready to go." 

"All right," Derek replied and looked over at Michaela. "Which one of us is going to drive?" 

"How about you drive and I'll sit in back with your sister?" Micha suggested, knowing Barbara would want to spend what time she could with him. 

"All right," Derek replied. 

"But watch her," he said, indicating his sister. "She pinches." 

"Only you." Ingrid replied before doing just that and then slipping in to walk beside Micha, her gaze giving away the absolute happiness she was feeling at being able to tease him again. 

"So how many years did you spend in Confession discussing all the torture you put me though?" Derek teased her as they walked to the car. 

"I've had to alot my time there." Ingrid retorted dryly. 

They all got into the car, the ladies putting on their seatbelt and Micha trying hard not to laugh at the two as Barbara merely looked on, used to their banter. 

"Still doing penance then I take it," Derek replied and he smiled innocently at his mother before starting the car and pulling out of the driveway. 

Ingrid left that comment sit and, moments later, they arrived at the restaurant, a couple of valets helping the ladies out. 

Derek turned over his keys to one of the valets and held his arm out to his mother. He reached for Michaela's hand with his free hand. 

Micha slipped her free arm through Ingrid's and they went in, having only to wait a moment before being shown to their table. 

Derek held chairs for them all and then sat down himself. 

"How long are you two planning on staying?" he asked conversationally. 

"I'm not quite sure yet." Barbara said as she took the ring from the fabric dinner napkin and setting it on her lap "I'm sure we could find a place to stay if it's longer than a couple of days." 

Micha blinked "You don't have to do that. We have plenty of room at the house." 

Then she realized she had used the term 'we' and barely kept from blushing. 

Derek nodded in agreement. "I won't have you staying in some cut rate hotel." 

"Well," Barbara admitted with a smile "I would like to get to know Michaela a little more and of course see my son." 

"I could help with the gardening." Ingrid offered, that being something the nuns were very much used to doing at the convent. 

"Are you trying to take my job now?" Derek teased her. 

"Depends," Ingrid teased right back "What are the perks and pay?" 

"Nothing you find all that interesting." he assured his sister. 

Micha raised a curious eyebrow but then turned to look at the waiter as he came to pass out the menus and to get their drink order. 

She waited for Barbara and Ingrid to place their orders before placing her own. Then the waiter turned to Derek for his. 

Derek placed his drink order and then began to look over the menu. The dinner progressed with pleasant conversation and Derek enjoyed himself quite a lot. 

It was little over an hour later that the meal finished, but each were enjoying the company as they lingered over their drinks. 

And so far, Derek had yet to be embarrassed by anything his family told Michaela about him. He was hoping his luck would hold for a few more days. Though, he couldn't help but wish it would be forever. Unfortunately some stories just came out. 

And no sooner did he think that before Ingrid leaned toward Micha and started to whisper something, chuckling a moment later before looking over at Derek and then turning back to Micha. There was a small smile playing on Michaela's lips as she listened. 

"Ladies, it's not polite to whisper." Derek informed them with a frown. 

"It isn't polite to speak too loudly either." Ingrid countered easily, Micha's lips twitching. "I've finished the tale at any rate." 

Michaela slipped her hand under the table to pat him gently on the leg so no one else would see as she admitted "She was telling me about the time you out did some diggers when you were only eleven years old." 

"Oh that," Derek replied blushing slightly. 

"Ingrid." Barbara said, looking at her daughter and knowing full well the two were deep into getting one over on the other sibling. 

"Yes?" Ingrid asked, not in the least bit repentant and even fighting a grin as she looked at her brother. 

Micha squeezed his thigh and straightened, chuckling at the two before warning Ingrid "Just remember who you're picking on. What goes around comes around." 

"Well said." Barbara Rayne said, right before the waiter came with their orders. 

"Oh it's too late for her to think about that," Derek said leaning back in his chair with a pensive expression on his face. 

"Good." Ingrid said with a smile. It was good to be able to tease her brother again - that he was there TO tease. 

Derek grinned at her, "oh you say that now, but just you wait."   
  
  


**_From across the restaurant..._**

The Duke spotted them and sat up a little straighter. He did not like being here - or rather did not like being here until Michaela had walked in - but he was in the middle of one of his appearances with a human so that no one grew suspicious of him ordeals and they were getting ready to leave. He had just straightened and was headed toward the front door when he stopped to watch the small group intently. 

Micha listened to the two siblings tease one another when she felt a kind of.... prickling sensation on the back of her neck and let her gaze wander around a bit. The waiter had brought them their food but her gazed stopped and stilled when they met the one that had been staring at her. 

The Duke gave her a barely perceptive nod of recognition before listening to his luncheon partner and starting out the front door. 

Derek's gaze turned when he saw Michaela's move and his entire body became tense at the sight of the man. A man who looked exactly like....his father. The man from the catacombs beneath the house. "What the Hell is he doing here?" 

Ingrid was about to reply when she noticed both of their preoccupation, and even would have chastised Derek for cursing.. that was, until she saw the face herself and blinked, right before gasping and making the sign of the cross even as Barbara Rayne turned to look at what the commotion was about. 

Fortunately, the Duke was already turning to leave, having given Derek a mock salute and nodding once at Michaela. 

"You act as if you just saw William." Barbara opted to try and dispell the unknown tenseness with some banter. 

Micha looked at Derek, thinking that now, with his family there, it was probably best to let it go at what the matriarch said. _How would Barbara react to knowing that there was a twin to her late husband - one that had already tried to kill Derek on more than one occassion?_

Derek turned his gaze to his mother. 

"No, not William. If you notice I didn't shot the man," though he wished he had now. 

"Well at least now you can let him know he's not in his own special club." the older woman said before lifting her fork and taking a bite of her lunch. 

Derek couldn't help but laugh then. "William will always have a category of his own." 

The others followed his lead and concentrated on enjoying the meal and each other's company, even if Ingrid shot him a look that promised she would be asking about what had just happened and the person she saw, as soon as they got the chance to talk without their mother being present. 

The rest of dinner went smoothly. It was a little over an hour later when everyone was finished.   
  


They were on their way home in a matter of minutes of paying the bill, finally pulling up into the driveway and Barbara asking "You wouldn't mind if I went for a rest? I have to admit that I hadn't slept on the plane." 

Because she was too intent on seeing her son. 

"Of course not." Micha assured her "Anything you need?" 

"No," Barbara smiled kindly "Just a nice nap will do me." 

"Good night." Derek called out, moving to her side to kiss her cheek before heading to the living room. 

Ingrid big her good night herself and then followed her brother into the living room. Once Micha was there, Ingrid sat down and looked at her brother. She wanted to know what had happened at the restaurant and who that man was. 

Derek took a seat on the sofa barely supressing a sigh. He didn't really want to discuss this with Ingrid. 

"You may as well get it over with." Ingrid said, seeing his relunctance but not in any mood to ignore what she had seen during dinner. 

Micha looked at the two sighed herself, quietly, before going over to look out the window. She wasn't sure if she should really be a part of this - siblings talking about someone that was the spitting image of their deceased father and what it may make them feel, but she had been there during the fight that had ended up sealing the Portal the person tried to open. 

_That and_, she thought, _she didn't want to leave Derek alone, knowing it probably weighed heavy on him_. 

"He's a local business man," Derek told her. "And an extremely annoying man." 

"Who makes you see red and resembles our late father." Ingrid added, not being fooled or taken off track. 

"Exactly." Derek confirmed. 

Then, knowing her brother would never deliberately tell her a falsehood and would answer if asked directly, she straightened and asked "Have you crossed paths with him before today?" 

Derek hesitated before answering. 

"Yes," he said reluctantly. "We saw him when we went back to the house." 

"Is there something more I should know about this man?" Ingrid asked, feeling that there was but not what exactly. She knew that there were things she was better off not knowing in regards to Legacy business, and some still that she couldn't know because she was not a member of the Legacy. But still..... 

"Yes," Derek replied honestly, "he is a very dangerous man with knowledge of people that he should not have." 

Micha looked back at them, still at the window, before turning to look   
outside once again. 

What Derek said was true. She found herself thinking about Ingrid and Barbara. The safest place, while they were in the States, was probably right there in the house. 

Ingrid was thinking along the same lines and looked at her brother thoughtfully. 

"You need to stay away from him," Derek said very sternly. "In fact everyone should stay away from him." 

"Not to worry, brother," Ingrid replied in her usual unruffled way "We wouldn't think of inviting him to tea." 

"I'm glad to hear it," Derek replied. He looked over at Michaela then, his expression becoming troubled. 

"Are you all right?" he asked. 

"Mmmhmm." she answered simply, with a small nod. 

Derek frowned, not believing that answer. She was acting rather strangely. He turned his eyes back to Ingrid. 

"Is there anything else you need to know?" he asked her. 

And Ingrid knew that look and question, and started to stand to excuse herself "Not at the moment, but if one arises, I will be sure to ask. I think I'll take a walk in the garden." 

"Be careful," Derek told her, "it's dark out there. 

"And no waking me up to ask questions." he added. 

Ingrid smiled and left the room, not promising anything. 

Derek watched her go and then stood. He came to stand behind Michaela, putting his arms about her and squeezing her tightly. 

"What's the matter?" he asked her. 

Micha leaned a little against him, about to answer. But just then the front door bell sounded. She frowned with confusion and looked at him. _They weren't expecting anyone, were they_? 

"Were you expecting more guests," Derek asked her curiously as he peered out   
the window. 

She shook her head and then went toward the door, opening it. 

A delivery man stood there holding a long white box. He nodded at her in greeting and handed her the box, then tipped his hat and left. 

Micha looked at his retreating back before stepping back and closing the door, then down at the box before looking at Derek with a partly confused but curious expression. 

"When did you have time to do this?" she asked, assuming it was from him and opening the box to see a number of long stem roses. She moved them carefully to look for a card. 

Derek frowned, "I wish I could take credit for it, but I can't. Is there a card?" 

It was just then that she found it, and saw the name. She was damned tempted to shove the card back into the box so he wouldn't see it. 

The box and flowers had been from the Duke. 

She dropped the card into the box and closed it, turning toward the kitchen "Doesn't matter. I like wild flowers better." 

Derek started after her, her reaction worried him. 

"Who sent them?" he asked as he caught up to her. 

Micha hadn't wanted to say it before and didn't want to say it now. What she had been feeling before Derek had asked her what was wrong, in the living room. Now with the delivery of the flowers.... 

She felt like she had been watched. 

She looked at the cabinet door and stated flatly "No one." 

Then she went to the fridge to pour herself a cold glass of iced tea. 

Derek realized this wasn't going to get him anywhere, so he decided to find out for himself. He retrieved the box and opened it searching for the card. An invasion of privacy yes, but she wasn't cooperating and she was clearly upset. He read the card and his face flushed. 

"He's just trying to get to you, Derek." Micha said, sighing as she turned around and saw his expression and her own expression apologetic. 

The flowers had come from the Duke and the card commented on how he thought she had looked today at the restaurant. 

"Sounds more like he's trying to get to you," Derek said. "I am going with you to that luncheon tomorrow." 

Micha slipped her arms about his waist and assured him "Only one person getting to me and I don't mind that." 

Then with a confused expression "What does the luncheon have to do with him? It's with the orphanage." 

"But he's going to be there." Derek told her confidently. He returned her hug, glad that she felt that way, but still concerned about her wellfare. 

"You know something I don't?" she asked curiously, staying where she was as they spoke. _Would this guy actually crash a luncheon?_

"He's involved with that orphanage in some capacity," Derek replied. "Isn't he?" 

He was pretty sure he'd read or heard something about that. 

"I think anyone with money is involved in an Orphanage," Micha answered frankly "It's like the all-must-have PR opportunity. 

"Not that I'm knocking the money donated but," she added with a little shrug "It'd be nice if people took an actual interest. And I know I'm straying so... back to the topic at hand. Yes, he probably is." 

"Well then, that luncheon is the perfect PR opportunity," Derek pointed out "It's one thing to donate money and not show an interest. However, donating money and feigning an interest is great publicity. He'll be there." 

Micha put her hand on his arm, giving it a gentle squeeze as she reminded him "It's a private luncheon, but okay. What do you plan on doing if he does crash it?" 

Derek thought for a moment. "Nothing unless he tries anything with you. Then, that luncheon may make the front page." 

"I could always cancel." Micha offered, although she wasn't sure if that was such a good idea. Especially if it ended up being just the Administrator of the Orphanage, Derek and herself in attendance. It felt something akin to jumping at shadows in the corner. 

"No," Derek said. "We don't want him to have that power over you." 

Micha slipped her arms about his waist and kissed his chin "Good answer there, Mister Rayne." 

"Thank you," Derek said smiling down at her. There was also the added advantage of being able to punch the guy if he showed up and got out of line. Staying would keep that possibility from happening. 

"What time is it?" Micha asked curiously, having taken off her watch earlier and not put it back on. 

"10:30," Derek told her after moving his arm so that he could see his watach   
over her shoulder. 

Just then the kitchen door opened, except Ingrid wasn't alone. 

"I didn't mean to scare you, sis- OW, watch how you.. damn - okay okay I mean DARN!" Tristan yelped as Ingrid lead him into the living room with the others - by the ear no less "Could you let off on the ear already? I'm a friend!" 

Then he looked at the two "Could you get Attilla the Nun of my - OW! - I knew there was a reason I hated Catholic School!" 

"You should have stayed if this is how you turned out." Ingrid said, her eyebrows arched much like Derek's when he was having to deal with Nick on a rebellious matter. 

"Ingrid," Derek said turning to face her and trying to hide the amusement he was experiencing. "Let him go." 

Micha wasn't so lucky and covered her mouth, chuckling. 

Ingrid shrugged and then released the man, who in turn started to rub his ear and back away from her as if she'd latch on again. 

"You," he said "Have a black belt in Nunnery, right?" 

Ingrid just smiled. 

"I'm afraid that is a talent se picked up long before she entered the convent," Derek admitted. 

Ingrid chuckled and, seeing that the younger man was indeed a friend, excused herself "I'll leave you to ponder that but it is getting late for me. I will see you in the morning Derek, Micha." 

"Good night." Micha said, watching the woman walk up the stairs before turning to look curiously at Tristan "So what brings you this way?" 

"Just wanted to pop in and check on things and see if you two are still planning on going tomorrow." 

"Yes," Derek told him, "we are. Want to come along?" 

"If I do, you won't get to come." Tristan pointed out "Invitation was for two and a private thing." 

He rubbed his ear one last time and shook his head "If more nuns did that with kids they'd be rethinking things before trying to pull something." 

Derek chuckled and shook his head. "Well, that could be true. And I suppose you can stay here and keep my sister company. How did things go with Nick? I trust he is still alive." 

Tristan looked at him as if he had just said he could sit in a vat full of electric eels but answered his other question "Yup, and we actually got along. Things are taken care of too." 

That was all he said, not sure if the Sister were really in bed or even knew about what had happened. 

"I'm glad to hear it," Derek replied on both accounts. "And don't worry about Ingrid, she'll grow on you." 

Tristan gave a half snicker at that, before teasing "Yeah, I hear mold does that too if you don't move for a while. No offense but me and Catholic school anything just don't mix." 

Micha chuckled and assured him "She's the exception to the rule. Just give her a chance. Maybe have lunch with her tomorrow while we're at the luncheon with the Orphanage?" 

Tristan hesitated, somewhat reminding himself he was getting too personal with these people already but.. ignoring himself "Okay. Think she likes fried chicken?" 

Micha looked at Derek with a raised brow. He would be the one to know. 

"I know she does," Derek told him. "And if it will make you feel...safer, my mother could chapperone." 

Tristan looked almost ill at ease "You're mother's here too?" 

"Yes," Derek told him. "That sort of thing happens when everyone believes you dead and then discovers you are alive and well." 

"Could be, but... I am really tempted to call Nick-o and have him come over to sit with them if another female family member pops up." 

"Not to worry," Derek replied, "those two are my only female family members." 

Tristan grinned "Cool. Then I'll just get a lot of chicken." 

He turned and waved at them "I have to get to work but I'll be by tomorrow with lunch. And I know when to duck so my ear survives." 

Micha chuckled and watched as he left, hearing him locking the door before closing the door after him. 

Then she looked up at Derek and asked curiously "So... what now, hmm? Need to turn in for the night?" 

Derek took in a thoughtful breath. 

"Perhaps." he said. 

She wasn't sure if it was because he might be tired and not fully healed or if something were on his mind, so she looked at him for a moment, before asking "You're okay, aren't you?" 

"Fine," Derek replied, well that wasn't entirely true. He was still sore, but it wasn't serious. "I was just trying to decide if there should be any changes in the sleeping arrangements." His only hesitation in this regard had to do with his family being there. 

She wanted him with her but saw his hesitancy and knew the reason for it. 

"It's up to you," she said, lowering her voice "I want your arms around me but I know you don't want to make your family uncomfortable either." 

"Why don't you stay in my room?" he said after a moments thought. It would be less obvious then the both of them staying in hers. 

"Being sneaky, hmm?" she asked with a gentle tease. 

"I prefer to think of it as covert," Derek told her. 

"What if we're caught?" she asked, part of her wondering what the difference would be by his family seeing him in her room or her in his, if they came across them in either. 

Derek shrugged, "Well then we'll be caught. However, I think the chances are less likely in my room, since it's offset and not right in the line of sight." 

He really did not have the desire to shock his mother. However, if it happened it happened. 

Micha grinned "Sounds like a plan. Playing hideaway under our own roof." 

Derek grinned at her. "We could do that even when we're alone," he told her with a mischievious glint in his eyes. 

"I'll remember that." she whispered back, rubbing her hands lightly along his back and enjoying his expression and their closeness. 

"I hope you will," Derek told her. Then he bent down and kissed her. "Do you want to go up or stay down here for awhile?" 

She stood up on the tip of her toes and kissed him, before saying simply "Up." 

Derek smiled down at her and then glanced around them for a moment. Once certain they were alone, he lifted Micheala off the floor and began to carry her upstairs. 

Micha gasped but kept the sound down with a grin, before she got an idea of her own and decided to return the.. gesture with one of her own. 

"How well can you sneak us around?" she whispered into his ear, before taking his earlobe gently between her teeth and lips to tease him there and around. 

Derek felt his face flush slightly. He cleared his throat. 

"I'm not sure we'll have to see," he said, and he smiled at her. Stealthily he carried her into his room and deposited her gently on the bed before closing the door.   
  
  


Micha sat on the bed with her legs tucked in beneath her, with just her toes peeking out from behind. She had a mug of coffee in her hand and had slipped on Derek's shirt to go get it -- from the coffeepot in the same room at the desk she tended to work at. 

With a crooked grin she carefully moved the mug near his nose, waiting for the aroma to awaken him to the new morning. 

Derek stirred slightly at first and then slowly opened his eyes. His first thought was on the coffee he smelled, but when he saw Michaela there beside him he smiled groggily at her. "Good morning." 

She bent down and kissed him, smiling in return as she held the coffee mug for him until he sat up "Good morning, handsome." 

Derek returned her kiss and slowly sat up, propping himself against the pillows. "Thank you," he said taking the mug from her and taking a sip.   
  
  
  


**_To be Continued....._**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Back**


End file.
